Rain
by Dreams-of-Oompa-Loompas
Summary: Prompt 66. Written for a prompt table on LJ. 'I hated the rain.' Max   MaxFang


**A/N: **Written for my Max/Fang table at fanfic100 on LiveJournal. So be looking for 99 more of these. ;D

Tell me what you think! It's a bit fluffy, but I hope that's fine. I mean, not my best material...And I had to downgrade the writing because I tend to write in a poetic style when I'm depressed, which is now. :(

REVIEW!

**Prompt: 66-Rain**

I hated the rain.

Well, that sentence wasn't completely true. I never _used to_ hate it. But that was before. Before we were on the run. When we had a home, shelter, a roof over our heads, and sometimes even heating, if the heater wasn't being stubborn that day.

Standing outside the cave, my wings were soaked and my hair was clinging to my face, cold and sticking to my cheeks. Ugh. I knew I should go into the cave, but Fang was in there, and after THE KISS Part II, I really didn't want to face him. He was probably warm and dry inside, trying to start a fire.

"Cold?"

I jumped. Guess Fang wasn't working on starting the fire anymore. I glanced at him and turned my head away.

"Fine," I replied coldly.

"Any particular reason you're standing in the cold rain when there's a cave 10 feet away?"

I lowered my eyes to the ground and turned, walking into the cave. I could feel Fang's eyes burning into my back. Half of me felt guilty, but I knew I couldn't face Fang again.

My brain muddled, I sat close to the fire, Fang approaching and sitting across from me. We ate some snacks in silence, the rain pounding down all around us. There was a strike of lightning and the fire suddenly went out. Startled, I felt myself jump involuntarily. Great. I was way too jumpy lately.

So now Fang and I were staring at each other in the dark. Cold. Wet. My hair still stuck to my face, my clothes still wet. _Smart move, standing in the rain_, I mentally beat myself in the head.

_You were the one who wanted to avoid Fang,_ the Voice mocked.

_Great,_ I drawled, _you're back. _

"So, should we get some dry firewood or something?" Fang said, standing and brushing his pants.

It was then I noticed the floor was slowly starting to flood. The fire, which was conveniently in the center of the cave floor, had been drowned out by some rising water. So much for sanctuary.

"Looks like we're going real-estate shopping," I darkly said, opening up my wings to take flight. They were still damp, and I couldn't help being annoyed: I hated to fly in the rain.

Fang smirked and untucked his wings as well. He pushed back his slick hair and as he took to the sky, his wings purposely brushed against me.

_Yeah Fang. Really helping my whole focus thing,_ I thought in annoyance.

I launched myself out of the cave and caught up with Fang, who was hovering outside, even more drenched. His hair fell in his eyes, sticking to his forehead. It was a nice look for him.

I shook my head and we flew off in search of another shelter. The rain pounded down on us, cold and feeling like sleet. Though I'd never flown in sleet.

Landing quietly under a slight covering of trees, Fang addressed me.

"Max?"

I turned, my heart beating faster. "Yeah?" I said, my voice cracking. Great.

He wrapped his arms around me fast, and pulled me close, pressing his lips to mine. I melted in his arms and buried my hands in his wet hair, curling my fingers into it. He pulled away just as quickly as he'd initiated the kiss, and I was left holding air. I turned away, feeling myself turn red. He said nothing, setting up camp as I felt my wet hair drip onto my shoulders and the back of my wings, causing me to shiver in response.

As I sat on my make-shift 'bed' (if you could even call some dry grass and a slightly wet blanket that), I rolled on my side and bit my lip, trying to figure out what just happened. I felt a warm hand wrap around my arm, and I turned, sitting up partially to look at Fang in the dark. He moved his hand down to mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I cast my eyes down, but didn't pull my hand away.

The pattering of the rain slowed to a stop, and I fell asleep his soft, quiet breathing, his hand curled around mine.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW!!! CLICKY BUTTON BELOW!!!

Too much?


End file.
